<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>All I could ever ask for by Zalakbian</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24853618">All I could ever ask for</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zalakbian/pseuds/Zalakbian'>Zalakbian</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Mari's Edeleth Series [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Agender!Byleth, Birthday, Crimson Flower, F/F, Happy birthday Edelgard, Post-Canon, Sickfic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:28:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>973</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24853618</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zalakbian/pseuds/Zalakbian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Edelgard is a little delirious on her special day, luckily Byleth is there to remind her how special she is.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Mari's Edeleth Series [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1515083</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>All I could ever ask for</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Happy Birthday Edelgard!</p><p>If you like this, please consider joining to talk about it on the <a href="https://discord.gg/m2AVbJ3">Edeleth Discord Server</a> I run! You can also <a href="https://twitter.com/MariMari07_01">follow me on Twitter!</a></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Light began to dance about Edelgard’s forehead, raising her from a deep slumber to that hazy zone between sleeping and resting. Colourful songbirds chirped through one of the open windows, and a small breeze followed through, prompting Edelgard to pull up the warm nighttime covers. She could’ve stayed in that peace the whole day, in her pleasant dreams of family adventures and friendly celebrations.</p><p>“...Achoo!” Except her body would not let her.</p><p>Edelgard groaned and held her throbbing head in bed, as the unfortunate sneeze had not only woken her up completely, but reignited the horrid migraine which had made it so hard to fall asleep in the first place. “Ahhh my head…” She cried, already beginning to dread the inevitable dressing up and preparations for council.</p><p>“El? I’m coming!” A voice called out, followed by scampering feet. Edelgard peeked an eye open to see her love already there with a welcome vial of medicine.</p><p>She immediately downed the phial, with Byleth gently patting her back while she coughed. “Thank you, my heart.” Edelgard muttered. She began to make motions to climb out of bed but Byleth stopped her by the shoulders. “It’s Monday, By, small council.” Edelgard explained, yet Byleth continued to put her back in bed.</p><p>“El, you’re not Emperor anymore, you haven’t been for nearly a month now.”</p><p>Edelgard blinked a few times as the realization washed over. Of course she wasn’t, and this wasn’t the only time she’d forgotten as well. It was just hard for the former Emperor to fully accept such a drastic change, and her mind continually blurred the lines between reality and expectations. Whenever she played with their children Edelgard was always mindful of the time, thinking soon she’d have to return to work, but that wasn’t the case anymore. They had all the time for each other, no more fighting, no more imperium, it was the peace and happiness Edelgard had always wanted in life. It had just taken over a decade to get there.</p><p>Byleth then seemed to smell something, and panicked. “Oh no they’re burning!” They declared, leaving a bewildered Edelgard behind as they hurried off. She turned her head to the side and saw a pretty hummingbird stop at a feeder. It reminded her that they weren’t even in Fódlan anymore, this was Brigid, marked by the considerably warmer and more colourful climate, flora and fauna. It was a logical place to retire to, as Brigid was away from the intrigue of Fódlan and its gossip, away from any potential threats that remained. They were helped by the royal family themselves, a loose relationship developing around all of them, one big family that transcended traditional views of blood and marriage.</p><p>“Ah don’t worry El, I managed to save your breakfast.” Byleth declared. She brought over the large breakfast tray and laid it across Edelgard’s lap. On it was an impressive stack of fluffy pancakes dripping with syrup, and topped with fresh berries and whipped cream.</p><p>Edelgard looked absolutely delighted, “By, you really are too much sometimes.” She praised between snuffles. Byleth simply urged her to try, so Edelgard cut and stuffed a decent sized piece in her mouth. “So good…” She gasped and chewed. The stuffy nose Edelgard was stuck with blocked many of the more subtle tastes, but the stack before her was so sweet and sumptuous it broke through that block without a sweat.</p><p>“Anything for you, El.” Byleth cheered. They leaned over and surprised Edelgard with a kiss while she was sipping on a glass of grapefruit juice. Byleth then surprised their wife further by slipping under the covers to join her. They sneakily snatched the fork while Edelgard wasn’t looking, intent on using it to feed her personally.</p><p>“Shouldn’t you go tend to the kids, By?” Edelgard questioned, opening her mouth to receive a tasty bite right afterwards.</p><p>“Mmm… today is a special day, so they’re with Dorothea and Petra for the day, they’ll all be back in the evening.” Byleth teased back. “So for now, you have me all to yourself.”</p><p>Edelgard raised an eyebrow in thought, trying to work her headache riddled brain to remember what the occasion was…</p><p>“I didn’t miss our anniversary, did I?” She asked in a panic. Byleth simply shook their head.</p><p>“Keep eating, you’ll figure it out.” They declared.</p><p>Edelgard wasn’t sure what to make of such a statement, but the breakfast her wife had made was so delicious she could barely think of anything else. They ended up taking turns with pieces of the pancakes. Byleth would relinquish the fork in order to give Edelgard’s scalp a massage, and Edelgard would reward Byleth with a few choice bites of her own breakfast. Slowly though, she was beginning to notice something as the bottom of the plate was reached. There were colourful little paint markings the further she went, then letters, then words, and then when enough was cleared…</p><p>
  <i>Happy Birthday Mommy Edelgard!</i>
</p><p>And below that was a small painting of their family, obviously made by the children. Every name and face was present: Jeralt, Rose, Addy, Rudy, Roddy and baby Claudia.</p><p>Byleth roused Edelgard from her focus with a small cheek kiss. “Happy Birthday El.”</p><p>“By… thank you.” Edelgard returned.</p><p>Byleth took the food tray back to the kitchen once it was finished, wasting no time in returning to snuggle with their wife.</p><p>“The party will be at dinner, but for now, what do you want to do?” They asked.</p><p>Edelgard knew right away. “Hold me.” She requested.</p><p>Byleth carefully took a still sniffling and coughing Edelgard into their arms, letting her head just overtop their heart, the favourite place for their wife to sleep.</p><p>“Thank you… I love you so much, Byleth.”</p><p>“I love you too, Edelgard. Rest well, you’ve still got a big day ahead of you."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>